Fate to Zero
by xEllieChan
Summary: MY 1st Fanfic: Conan wakes up on a strange virtual reality world with no idea what's going on until he finds himself forced to fight for survival in a war which he do not understand. With only a Servant by his side, they must face both friends and foes in battles to the death in order to gain the Holy Grail and Escape from the Virtual world. Fate/Extra & DC Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Regnum Caelorum et Gehenna_

_Built thyself and scrape the heavens!_

_Mark this place with my supreme brilliance!_

_Aestus Domus Aurea!_

_-Saber ; Fate/Extra_

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so I'm please if you can criticize or share some opinions with me.

**Anyway this is a Crossover between Detective Conan and Fate/Extra.**

**WARNING: might contain some OOC-ness, mild gore and slightly but not AU,  
and sorry for some grammatical errors, my English is not really good but at least understandable XD**

**I skipped the start of DCM6 since most of us already know the beginning and it won't be related in this fic anyway.**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama and Fate/Extra is owned by Type-Moon.

Saber (Arturia) is owned by ME!..Ok I'm kidding. :P

* * *

Light flashes inside the Beika City Hall indicating the start of the game, with Noah's Ark controlling the game system, the adults are worried about the safety of their children. Little did they know that an unexpected event is going to happen. Among the audience is a middle-aged man sitting in the far left corner with a huge smile on his face. The said man is wearing a black and bluish gray coat (A/N: I forgot what colour he's wearing :P), which shows that he is a priest. The man began to murmur something. "It's time for this game to be more interesting."

"Damn that computer jerk! I'm going to disassemble computers like him once the kids are free!" Mouri Kogorou, the famous sleeping detective, shouts with pure anger while staring at the computer screen. Noah's Ark has gain control of the game system and now the children's lives are in danger. "How is it Professor?" Kudo Yuusaka asked the old man, "I'm trying my best to get access inside the game so that we'-"

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_ The computer makes a loud noise which makes everyone jump out of shock inside the room. "Wha-what is this?!" the Agasa Hakase was shocked to see that Noah's ark has SHUTTED DOWN ITSELF! and while a new data is taking over it. "How is this possible? The kids, what about the kids?" Yusaku said as he saw what was going on but still kept his poker face. "The kids are okay; I don't see anything wrong with them, but this data..." the professor show the data to everyone. "This is...SE. RA .PH? What is that thing, is it a virus" Kogorou asked with a very confused face. Yusaku replied "No we don't know what is, it does appear like a virus" "Then let's save Ran and the other children before the virus-"

"don't worry the kids aren't in danger" Kogorou was stopped midsentence when someone suddenly spokes. It was a priest, they didn't notice him went inside because of what's happening. Yusaku asked him, "How sure are you that the kids aren't in danger? And...Who are you?"

"who am I?" The priest with emotionless cold eyes replied, "I am Kotomine Kirei, and I am sure that the kids are okay, In fact they might already be enjoying themselves inside the game." He smiled. "Enjoying...could it be that"

"Yes" Kirei replied, "Since I am **_one _**of the people involved in hacking the Cocoon, we decided that instead of those boring 5 stages, we replaced it with a more enjoyable game"

"and what type of a life-threatening game is that!?" Kogorou's not pleased with the guy.

"Are any of you familiar with the Holy Grail War?"

* * *

(Inside the Cocoon)

"What the heck's happening here, just now I'm with Ran and the others chasing Jack the Ripper , then suddenly there's a very bright light and now I'm inside the church and alone!? Just what the- wait, I must calm down so I can think properly about this." Conan talks to himself while thinking what's going on. When they are about to start the game, a shot of blinding light covers all of them and suddenly finds himself alone. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice his surroundings until he heard a human's voice.

"**Welcome potential master"**

The voice comes from the ceiling of the church. "a person?" suddenly a clanking voice turns Conan's attention. He stares at the shadowy figure that looks like a human(?), it comes closer and closer, sensing that it's something dangerous, he ready his stun watch only to realize that Hakase's invention is **not **working inside the game. "Damn it! What should I do...what should I do" Conan decided to step backward only to notice that the human is actually...a mannequin? Nope, It looks more of an effigy than a mannequin. "_Huh? What? Is that thing?"_ He asked himself with a dumbfounded face. The effigy's just stand there in front of him. He decided not to move just in case the effigy does something scary but after one minute, the effigy's still not moving. Finally relaxed, Conan decided to just ignore the bizarre thing and check if the church has an exit, when suddenly he heard the clanking noise again, but now it's getting closer to him only to realize that the effigy is running towards him! With its sharp pointy hands, it's going to stab him, Conan tries to dodge but it's too late, the effigy slashed him down.

"**Hmp...You seem to be lacking as well"**

"I've heard the voice again...so I'm still alive huh?" Conan clutches to his chest while trying to stand up.

"**The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries over"**

"_loss? Preliminaries! don't really get what's he talking about, and why am I here in the first place, I'm only supposed to be...argh!" _Conan can't bear the pain in his chest, he was slashed by that effigy for unknown reason but still there's no blood coming out.

He's too focused with the pain in his chest that he didn't noticed the voice is still talking.

"—**Farewell, I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation"**

"I see...that weird thing is really meant to kill me. Dam it! I can't accept this!" Conan begins to protest and tries to stand up, ignoring the pain in his body. "I'm not going to die here! I need to save the kids that get involve-that's right! Genta and the others must be somewhere, I must find them, I need..." Conan's vision starts to be hazy, " Da-damn this, I need to warn them, this place is dangerous..I must stand up!" He gathers all his strength in an attempt to get back on his feet but as he tries to move, an unbearable pain shoots through his entire body. He can't do anything, he's body began to paralyzed and for the first time he starts to be afraid. He was afraid of losing his senses and afraid of becoming a corpse, and most of all,

He was afraid of leaving Ran alone.

"R-Ran..." suddenly an unknown strength courses through his body when he remember her, her warm smile and kindness. He promised Ran, he will come back to her and won't make her wait anymore. It's not right for him to die because of just a simple game. He tries to stand up, he doesn't care about the pain anymore, as he uses all his strength he was able to at least raise his body when suddenly...

"**Indeed! You must embrace your fear and fight on regardless what fate may await you."**

"—**Well spoken, nameless traveller! Even if the world will never hear of your desire, know that I admire and respect it!"**

"**Close your hands into fists and ****raise**** up your head! Your end has yet to come!"**

"**In fact, your destiny begins now!"**

"A voice, this time it sounds like a young woman" Conan was astonished on what the voice said to him, although there's still something he don't get at all... _his destiny?_

A sound of shattered glass suddenly surrounds the air, along with some pretty dazzling lights that emits at the center of the room.

Suddenly, a young woman appears out of nowhere. She's wearing a long red gown and stands so proudly of herself. The said woman has a very beautiful blond hair and emerald eyes, she approach him and helps him stand up, still grabbing his left hand, a sudden warmth, then a sharp pain was felt by Conan, she let go and he stares at the back of his hand only to notice a red symbol which looks like a tattoo with a very strange symbol.

Confused, Conan stares at the mark then looks at the lady in front of him when suddenly a familiar clanking voice is heard.

"The effigy!" Conan exclaimed with a bit of a panic on his voice, the effigy is in a fighting stance. "Looks like it sensed that I'm still alive, what should I do?" panic rises through him when suddenly the lady touched his shoulder and smiled at him. "My my, what an excitable master do I have, why are you so flustered?" Why won't he be? That thing almost killed him. He flinched by what she said she called him, _**master**_.

"While I am by your side, have no fear that you may lose. Remember, victory is all that matters." The lady keeps talking with a very proud voice, as she walks near the effigy she released a long red sword with a shape that resembles a flame.

"My blade is the ultimate instrument! Even the muses themselves would bow before the sound it makes" she says proudly as she waves her sword elegantly. "_a sword, but its shape is very odd"_ Conan remarks when suddenly the effigy rushes through them, the lady raised her sword and slashed it with one hit. The effigy was cut into half. "Awesome" Conan can't help but be amazed; the threatening effigy is now destroyed. It's all thanks to the lady in red. However looks like the lady is not satisfied.

"That wasn't entertaining at all. Considering how long I've waited for this moment, I'm not satisfied" The lady pouts as she was not contented of her enemy.

"..." Even though he was amazed, Conan can't shake the feeling about the lady _**killing**_ someone (_something?_) The lady's still babbling something but Conan cannot understand it clearly as he's starting to lose consciousness due to the pain in his left hand.

"**The mark imprinted on your hand is the command seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells."**

"It's that voice again" Conan, still half-awake heard what the voice is telling him. _"So this weird symbol in my hands is called a command seal..." _he looks at his hand with a slightly confused look, for some reason he really cannot understand what's going on, everything sounds weird.

Nevertheless the voice continues to speak,

"**It's also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you WILL die."**

"...I will die? What the!" because of what he heard Conan becomes fully awake. A game where he will really die. It sounds ridiculous.

"**I can understand your confusion. But before I forget...Congratulations! You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieve your first goal."**

"_Is this really worth congratulating for?"_ Conan said to himself, but when the voice said "rest" he feels how exhausted he was.

"**It was a clumsy effort to say at least, but that's what made it entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a master as helpless as you"**

Conan suppressed his urge to kick whoever-that-voice-is in the face for saying he is helpless But he have to admit, he was really helpless that time, if only he can use Hakase's inventions.

"**nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness"**

"_Now that I've noticed it, the voice sounds like a middle-aged man...around 40 or 30"_ Conan tries to distinguished the voice, though hiding the fact that his irritated on how smug the voice is.

For some reason he can also imagine that the voice belong to some priest, dressed in a somber cassock.

"**Oh, so now you're curious of who am I correct?"**

"Yes, who are you?" Conan asked.

"**Me? let's just say I'm a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked in giving message and given the personality of a prior participant"**

"**I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past."**

"_A record huh?" _Conan thinks, "So If asked you, like any objections, you won't be able to answer in return?"

"**Exactly"**

With that, the voice finally said

"**Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honour. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War Begins now!"**

"_Holy Grail War...I'm quite familiar about the Holy Grail being a dish or a cup related to Arthurian Literature, but as a war? I don't get it at all" _

Conan starts to be terribly confused and he didn't like it.

"**An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire, People call it the **_**Holy Grail**_** and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain soul possession of it."**

"**-This war, the system you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail"**

"**Listen magi, had I not bestowed upon the earth desire, you'd be merely saints capable of committing sin"**

"_magi? He just called me one, why is that...I'm not even a magician like Kaito Kid and Supernatural things aren't supposed to exist"_ the voice still continues to talk.

"**Now fight to till death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires-"**

"_fight to death...means I need to kill" _Conan finally realizes it.  
"No! I won't accept this! There's no way I would kill someone just because of a wish-granting cup!? That's ridiculous" Conan's shout echoes through the room, he won't accept this, he would never be a murderer.

The voice replied **"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're such an idiot, of course, this is a war, and what must people do? Kill for survival right?"**

"I..." Conan was about to respond but the voice cut through, **"You can't back-out now, since you are already chosen, anyway it's your weapon that's going to do the killing, not you"**

"_My weapon, like heck do I have one other than my shoes..."_still irritated, he listens to the voice anyway.

"**In war, a weapon is needed. That is your servant. The spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A Legendary Soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you."**

Conan tries to converse with the voice, "The one standing beside me, you mean this lady?" he said while glancing at the lady in red beside him.

"She is my Servant?" Conan...still dumbfounded asked the voice.

"**It seems you have decided, and with that decision, I will now open the gates to the Holy Grail War"**

After the voice said that, Conan's left hand begins to be excruciatingly painful.  
"I...can't take this anymore..." Conan said before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: **And now here it is! My first Fanfic evahhhh! As you can see I'm not really good in English (cause it's not my 1st language so I think anyone can understand) Anyone want to know who is the lady in red? (People who are familiar with fate series please don't say a word, cause some may get spoiled ;D) Conan might be a little OOC, sorry about that cause he was kind of hard to write you know, we know he's against killing and murders so I really don't know how to write him here, I'mjust imagining just in case if Conan gets involve into something like this, though I wish it will not . Anyway, some of you (especially Fate fans) who might read this may be wandering on_**why did I choose**_Fate/Extra?** It's simple:**

**It's easier to connect the story in DC (especially M6)**

**Fate/Stay Night is based on an electronic Japanese adult visual novel *cough*giggukreview*cough* (I don't want to write any CGI dolphins and arm-biting dragon xD)**

**One of FSN's main plots is on "how to become a hero", I don't think Shinichi/Conan wants to be one.**

**Shinichi/Conan is NOT a magi/magus, so it's impossible to summon a servant.**

**Fate/Extra is a also a Virtual-reality game (same as M6)**

**FSN is on a real world in Fuyuki City, wherein they will really kill each other (masters & servants), I don't think letting Conan go on a killing spree is ok. **

**NO Angra Mainyu! (Heck yeah!)**

**NO Crest worms (those are groooooossss!)**

Please don't forget to review or rate, thank you

(sorry for the long A/N)


	2. Chapter 2: Servant of the Sword

_I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything  
So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works._

_-Archer; Fate/Stay Night_

* * *

How I love the "Unlimited Blade Works" chant, its so GAR XDDD

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama and Fate/Extra is owned by Type-Moon.**

So, here we are! Chapter 2 ;)

** Lilly Edogawa:** Thanks so much sensei ^^

** xLynnie: **hehe yeah, since SAO is set in a virtual reality world too ^^ & your planning to watch Fate/Zero? If that's so, you must prepare a bucket for your tears, because its dark, gritty & sad ^^ & my advice, please watch (though I recommend to read the VN, cause the anime is meh...) Fate/Stay Night & the movie Unlimited Blade Works because even though Fate/Zero is a prequel, Fate/Stay Night is made first. And thanks for the review. Just to note, FSN has 3 routes (Fate-the anime, UBW-the movie & heaven's feel [no anime yet but I wish Ufotable (same studio who made FZ) makes one already it's the best of all routes.]

** Guest:** actually Fate/Extra is an AU of Fate/Stay Night wherein instead of being set in Fuyuki City, it was turned into a Virtual Reality Game (it's a game for PSP & it has only 3 playable servants: Saber, Archer & Caster) & it also have a sequel Fate/Extra CCC wherein it kinda resembles HF route and instead of 3 there will be 4 playable servants. You can check Type-Moon wiki for other details ;D

**NOTE: advice to my dear readers, try to revise your History books and I mean it. NOW! Fate Series has many History References (especially the Servants)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Servant of Sword**

"_It seems like I just saw a very weird dream..." _Conan, now awake, notices that he was lying on a bed... At the nurse office? _"How did I end up here?" _He tries to scan his surroundings so he can remember exactly what happened.

"_I see, so that effigy, the voice, the lady...it's all a dream huh?" _Conan stares at the ceiling for a few moments when...

"Wait a minute! -"

"I...aren't I supposed to be inside the Cocoon...how the heck did I end up in a nurse office?" He suddenly rises up on the bed when he recalls what really happened...The Cocoon, the light, the effigy & the lady...

"_**My my, such words coming out from a child's mouth..."**_

Conan was surprised when he heard the voice-_her voice_. It was the lady.

"I see, so you're finally awake. I guess there are no limits to feebleness after all."

"..."

"While you were unconscious, I had naught to do but stare at you while you slept."

That unforgettable presence of someone suddenly appears in front of him. The lady garbed in crimson meet his gaze; Conan notices that she looks very young...around 16 or 17. He doesn't know why but the lady doesn't look like some normal human at all...Conan doesn't believe in supernatural so he himself is confused about her.

"But it's all for the best, as you have come in time for the start of the Holy Grail War."

"_Again...I've heard the phrase __**Holy Grail War**__...that arrogant voice hasn't explained to me clearly about it. I think I should ask this lady she might explain it nicer and a lot clear to me."_

"What's with that look? Could it be you don't know what Holy Grail War is?"

Conan hate himself for being so clueless ..."uhhh yes...could you please explain it me?" he asked in a childish voice.

"Oh I see, since you're just a child, I guess it's forgiven that you don't know about it...well, Many Moons ago, magi from all over the world created a framework in which they fought for the Holy Grail. They called it the _Holy Grail War_."

"_Magi...magus, It seems that these words I can't get used to hearing somehow refer to me"_

"Its rules were, and still are, simple: Kill or be killed"

"..."

"What's wrong master?"

"...are you trying to say that I need to kill in this so-called Holy Grail War? Just to survive!?" Conan can't control himself especially when he heard what she said...

_**...Kill or be killed**_

"And you call that thing a wish-granter...this is sick!" He can't take this anymore there is no way he would kill someone. There is one thing he knows now for sure, the Holy Grail War is a merciless fight for survival.

"..." the servant was speechless...she never imagined that such words would come out on a child's mouth.

However, she decided to just continue her explanation.

"Seven people are fighting for one prize—considering what was at stake, violence was only natural."

"Master, I'm sorry but you have no choice but to fight, you are already involved in this war..."

"..."

"If you want to escape in this world, you must win the Holy Grail war."

"_So, whether I like it or not, I'm now a participant of this nonsense-war"_ Conan can't help but just accept the cruel reality.

"Now then...do you know what a servant is?"

Conan, with his glasses gleaming...answered in a flat voice. "No."

"Is that so? Then I should explain to you what Servants are."

"Servants are Legendary Souls summoned by the Holy Grail. Only people whose names & deeds have survived the millennia become Legendary Souls. And as per the rules of the Holy Grail War, servants are divided into 7 classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin. Saber-class servants are the best of all the Servants"

"_Legendary Souls, then that means this lady is someone who's very well known before, no wonder she acts very proud, must be queen or reach noble of some sort..." _Conan thought.

"Now, allow me to test your knowledge, I'm sure you can tell which class I belong to right?"

Still annoyed, Conan decided to look at the servant standing in front of him.

Judging from her appearance, Conan stares at her and tries to deduce that she is a Saber-class servant; she wears a very glamorous red outfit even though it's a bit distracting that her long skirt is see-through and he can see her undies, he feels he'll have a nose bleed any second now. Plus she owned a sword. Sabers are usually sword-wielders which excel at melee combats.

"You're a Saber aren't you?"

"Correct." She smiles "As the Saber class is the best of all the Servants. It's obvious that I'm a Saber." Saber smiles so happily that Conan starts to be creeped out. "Yes. You have answered well. I can sense the promise and potential within you"

Conan was relieved he was able to use his deduction skill...although he hasn't forgotten the fact about the war.

"Now then, from this time forward, you may refer to me as **Saber**, no honorifics are necessary as you are my master, I will allow you to address me as an equal."

"_Saber...her personality is going to be difficult to dealt with, she speaks like she's so proud of herself, if Servants are Legendary Heroes from the past, I bet she's a Queen from somewhere, but I can't think of any Queen who would wear such revealing outfit" _Conan tries to deduce her identity...

"I see, you're curious of who I am? I have nothing embarrassing to conceal and I'd be happy to tell you..."

"Really?" Conan said, quite excited.

"...hmph. But it'd be a disaster if an enemy were to learn my true identity from you."

"Why, is there something wrong if they found out?" confused, he tried to ask why she can't tell about her name.

"It would affect my resolve or my approach to battle. I will share my name once I have learned a little more about you."

"_I see, so I must tell her something about me as well, well I don't need to tell that I am Kudo Shinichi, my life being Edogawa Conan is enough-but is it a fair bargain?" Conan thought._

"I understand your unease at knowing nothing at all, although I can't tell you my name; question not the truth of my words. As for the Holy Grail-"

"All I know is that it grants wishes and creates servants using famous figures from history."

"Yeah, great isn't it, it grants wishes..."Conan can't help but remark something sarcastic.

Saber sits beside him and smiles "Don't worry master, with you as magus and I as the mightiest of Legendary Souls by your side, the Holy Grail will be ours!" full of glee, she smiles and raised her fist in the air.

"_She really, does sound like some royalty full of pride by the way she remarks herself. I think she sounds more of a King than a Queen..."_ Conan tries to scan her personality more. Even though Saber said she'll reveal her identity soon, He can't help but be curious of who she really was.

"For now, let that truth put your mind at ease. Allow my sword to clear away all of your doubts-"

After she said that, Saber disappears. However Conan can still feel her presence nearby, she might be staying out of sight when not needed, so that her identity won't be figured out by enemies.

Conan jump off the bed and was about to go outside when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, Conan-kun, you're finally awake? I'm so relieved" A girl went inside the nurse office. She's wearing a white lab coat, it appears that she's the nurse.

"You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it." Says the girl.

Conan was about to leave when suddenly he remembers something...

"Neh nee-san, have you seen 4 kids and around my age and 1 girl which is same as your age before I come here?" Conan asked.

"Four kids...hmmm" The Girl thinks quietly trying to remember if she had seen one.

"No, I'm sorry I don't remember seeing children around here except you, though there are many people around here which looks like have the same age as mine.

"..." Conan was Silent. _"Ran and the kids aren't here, then... I'm the only one here?"_

"Sorry Conan-kun, but I cannot help you" the girl replied. "I, Matou Sakura, am just a custodial AI."

"_Did they make it out when the light flashes...?"_

"Conan-kun...?" he's attention goes back to Sakura, "Before you leave I must give you this."

Sakura handed a portable terminal to Conan. "As participant, you must pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal. You can also check your Servant's condition using this terminal, as well as you can store the information you gathered from your enemies inside it."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind, thank you Sakura-neechan" Conan nods and hurriedly went outside the nurse's office.

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is! Chapter 2! So now we figured out that the lady in Red is a Saber. :D Actually, to point it out, the reason I chose Saber as Conan's servant is because she is strong, and she is my fave (though I love Archer as well but I don't know if Conan can handle his sarcasm xDDD)

*****IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: By the way, for those who don't have any idea what the servants are, here are some explanations:**

Servants are Heroic Spirits (However in Fate/Extra, they can summon spirits even though they are not heroes as long as they are known in the society) summoned by the Holy Grail. Once summoned, the can be classified as familiars as long as they are bound to a Master. Servants are legends from the past, present, or future. Because summoning even one heroic spirit is a miraculous occurrence, summoning seven in their pure forms would be beyond the Holy Grail's power. Thus, to facilitate the process, Servants are summoned into one of seven vessels prepared beforehand. These vessels are classified based on their primary roles. Heroic Spirits can be summoned into any "class" that reflects the abilities they had in life. While they generally appear as they were in their prime, those with some kind of curse or strong attachment to their appearance can even be summoned in the form they had just before death.

*****Classes (THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ) *****

**Saber:** Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Archer and also possesses the Riding skill like the Rider class.

**Lancer:** Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Archer and Saber.

**Archer:** Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles (arrows, bows, guns) and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability Independent Action; the strongest Archers can be difficult to control at times, in fact, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters". It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Saber.

**Rider:** Servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special skill is _Riding_, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts (which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures.).

**Caster:** Servants placed within this class are adept in mage craft and have a special ability akin to Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery.

**Assassin:** Servants placed within this class are always, as a rule, one of the 19 _**Hassan i Sabbah**_, the leaders of the clan of the **Hashshashins** who passed their name down (although this rule does not hold absolutely true in the _Fate/Extra_ reality). The Assassin in _Fate/stay night_ summoned by Caster is an exception, an aberration in the system, as he was summoned by another Servant. This rule comes from how the word "assassin" itself finds its etymological roots in that clan. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their weak combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants.

**Berserker:** Servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness (i.e. sanity) for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death.

*****Saver:** This is an irregular class in the Holy Grail War of the Moon Cell in Fate/Extra. The only case is of the class is Saver.

If you want to know more about the Servants (though there will be some spoilers, just check ** wiki/Servant**)

**Summoning (this only implies in Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Zero)**

In order to call forth a specific Servant, a material connection between the summoner and the Heroic Spirit is required. This is particularly true if one wishes to summon an exceptional Servant. (eg. If you want to summon King Arthur, you must use the sheath "Avalon" as a catalyst)

Again this A/N is long but at least it's very helpful XDD

Please don't forget to rate or review ;)


End file.
